


29 - wires

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [24]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wire Play
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Hank pamiętał wieczory takie jak ten; na kanapie, z piwem w ręku, przed telewizorem podczas meczu. Lata temu, kiedy jego żona jeszcze żyła, mieli wypracowany system, który działał dla nich obojga, a który wpasował się też w życie Hanka z Connorem. Polegał na tym, że Hank oglądał swój mecz, a wolną ręką zadowalał swojego partnera: wtedy żonę, teraz Connora.





	29 - wires

Hank pamiętał wieczory takie jak ten; na kanapie, z piwem w ręku, przed telewizorem podczas meczu. Lata temu, kiedy jego żona jeszcze żyła, mieli wypracowany system, który działał dla nich obojga, a który wpasował się też w życie Hanka z Connorem. Polegał na tym, że Hank oglądał swój mecz, a wolną ręką zadowalał swojego partnera: wtedy żonę, teraz Connora. 

Doskonale wiedział, jak robić palcówkę, prawie wcale się na tym nie skupiając, ale z Connorem było nieco inaczej. Android nie miał między nogami nic; był Kenem z gładkim wybrzuszeniem w miejscu genitaliów. Ale kiedy Hank wyraził swój niepokój i niechęć do wykorzystywania Connora dla swojej przyjemności bez odwdzięczania się, Connor zaskoczył go informacją, że jest sposób, aby doszedł. I ten sposób polegał na wsadzaniu palców w odsłonięty panel androida.

Hank potrafił bardzo dobrze wykorzystać swoje palce.

Ulubionym panelem Connora był ten na karku. Kiedy Hank oglądał mecz, Connor kładł się na kanapie z głową na jego kolanach, twarzą do krocza Hanka, ale nie dotykając go. Hank już wiedział, czego Connor chce, więc przykładał dłoń na kark androida i czekał, aż ten odsłoni najpierw syntetyczną skórę, a później panel, do którego Hank mógł wsunąć swoje palce.

Connor nie mógł leżeć w bezruchu, kiedy Hank dotykał jego rurek, pocierał płytki i ściskał kable. Ocierał się policzkiem o nogi porucznika, oddychając przez usta, aby wypuszczać nimi nadmiar gorąca, które zbierało się w jego ciele. W zależności od tego, na jakim kablu Hank się skupił, czasami zdarzało się, że któraś kończyna Connora drgnęła bez jego świadomego zamiaru.

Na samym początku Hank miał trudności z oglądaniem meczu i jednoczesnym zadowalaniem Connora, bo nie był pewny, czy na pewno go nie uszkodzi. Nie było to przyjemne dla żadnego z nich, bo Hank tracił mecz, a Connor nic z tego nie miał. Ale mimo to android był uparty i nauczył Hanka, że nie jest taki delikatny, jak się porucznikowi wydaje. Dlatego teraz Hank bez problemu mógł wpychać mu palce w szyję, głaszcząc, ciągnąc, ściskając, pocierając, a drugą ręką popijać piwo, wpatrując się w telewizor. 

Czasami Hank wysuwał dłoń i przesuwał ją po boku Connora, zatrzymując się w wybranym miejscu i pukając w skórę. Czuł, jak android za każdym razem drżał i otwierał najbliższy panel; Hank już teraz wiedział, że gdyby było to zbyt niebezpieczne, to Connor nie zaoferowałby mu żadnego otwarcia. W każdym nowym miejscu Hank znajdował mniej więcej to samo, ten sam zestaw kabli i elementów, chociaż czasami trafiał się też większy biokomponent. 

W przerwie między pierwszą a drugą kwartą Hank również robił sobie przerwę. Wyciągał palce z ciała Connora, ale tylko po to, aby wcisnąć mu je do ust.

— Zliż dokładnie to thirium, żeby się nie zmarnowało — mówił, a Connor wylizywał jego całą dłoń w przeciągu dwóch minut, jakie miał do dyspozycji. A po przerwie znowu wracali do poprzedniej zabawy.

Trwało to już od kilku miesięcy; zawsze, kiedy Connor miał ochotę, a Hank akurat oglądał mecz. Kiedy jednak android dowiedział się, że Hank robił to samo dla swojej żony, to coś w jego głowie kazało mu podnieść poprzeczkę. Jej wystarczały same palce Hanka – Connorowi również – póki nie zdecydował, że chce więcej. 

Dlatego gdy tylko skończyła się druga kwarta, Hank od razu wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi. I tak, Connor uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na niego swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi, szczenięcymi oczami, którym porucznik nigdy nie mógł odmówić. Westchnął i rozsunął kolana, a Connor od razu dobrał się do jego krocza.

Czasami klękał przed Hankiem, ale dzisiaj nawet nie wstał z kanapy. Zaczął wylizywać penis Hanka, obciągając mu jednocześnie ręką. Robił wszystko, aby porucznik jak najszybciej dostał erekcji, bo miał tylko piętnaście minut przerwy, aby cokolwiek dla Hanka zrobić, a wiedział, że jeśli nie zdąży, porucznik go ukaże i jemu również nie da dojść. 

Na szczęście dla Connora, nauczył się każdej sztuczki, która sprawiała, że Hank bardzo szybko robił się twardy i równie szybko dochodził. Brał go w usta do połowy, oblizywał główkę i równie szybko cofał swoje wargi, aby ponowić ten ruch. Za każdym razem Hank czuł, że jego erekcja wchodziła coraz głębiej, aż dotykał gardła Connora i tamtejszych przewodów. Connor mruczał cicho, bo jego wiatraki cały czas pracowały nad tym, aby pozbyć się gorąca; usta androida były mokre i gorące, jego język bardzo ruchliwy, a wnętrze gładkie. Były narzędziem analizy, więc ich wrażliwość była na wysokim poziomie, dlatego tak uwielbiał robić Hankowi laskę.

Z kolei Hank tak bardzo lubił w ten sposób spędzać przerwę w meczu, że stawał się podczas niej bardziej aktywnym uczestnikiem aktu. Odłożył piwo na ziemię, chwycił głowę Connora w dłonie i pieprzył go wybranym przez siebie tempem. Kiedy czuł zbliżający się orgazm, miał do wyboru: dojście w gardle Connora lub na jego twarz. Lub, tak naprawdę, gdzie tylko chciał, bo Connor niczego mu nie odmawiał, kiedy był w takim stanie, ale te dwa miejsca były jego ulubionymi. W tym wypadku Hank zdecydował, że woli dojść w gardle Connora, bo miał co do tego plany. 

Udało mu się dojść na parę minut przed końcem przerwy, więc miał chwilę, aby odetchnąć. Przysunął też Connora do siebie, w górę, aby móc go pocałować, na co android z chęcią przystał. Odwzajemniając pocałunek, doprowadził Hanka do porządku, chowając jego penisa w spodnie. 

Kiedy zaczęła się trzecia kwarta, głowa Connora znowu spoczęła na kolanach Hanka. Android wiercił się, zniecierpliwiony, czekając, aż porucznik położy na nim ręce, ale Hank najpierw musiał się wygodnie ułożyć. Kiedy zakrył dłonią kark Connora, okazało się, że tamtejszy panel już był otwarty. Uniósł kąciki ust, a android jęknął, bo to była jedyna oznaka tego, że porucznik zdaje sobie sprawę, co robi – poza przerwami zawsze reagował jedynie na mecz, a nie na Connora.

Teraz Hank wsunął swoje palce głęboko, _głęboko_ w Connora, bo miał misję. Słyszał, jak thirium wręcz chlupocze w szyi androida, ale napierał dalej. Connor obrócił się tak, że połowę twarzy wcisnął w uda Hanka i jęczał w jego spodnie, czasem nawet je zagryzając. 

A Hank dotarł tam, gdzie chciał; wysunął ręce i spojrzał na swoje palce. Oprócz niebieskiego thirium znajdowały się na nich białe ślady jego własnej spermy.

— Connor — wymruczał.

Android z zaskoczenia prawie podskoczył. Hank _nigdy_ nie zwracał na niego tak dużej uwagi podczas meczu. Zaraz potem jęknął, kiedy zobaczył, co porucznik ma na palcach. Uniósł się, jakby chciał je wylizać, ale Hank go ubiegł. Polizał swoją dłoń, łapiąc językiem spływające na nadgarstek thirium, docierając do swojego własnego nasienia.

Connor nie dał mu jednak wsunąć palców między wargi. Podskoczył gwałtownie i pocałował Hanka, wciągając jego palce do swoich ust, wysysając resztkę thirium i spermy. Aby się odegrać, porucznik wykorzystał drugą rękę i podrapał płytkę przy otwarciu panelu Connora.

Android doszedł, otwierając szczękę szeroko, ale nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Hank trzymał go przy sobie, a kiedy poczuł, jak Connor się rozluźnia, ułożył go z powrotem na swoich kolanach. 

— Dasz mi teraz obejrzeć mecz? — zapytał psotliwie.

— Hank — wychrypiał Connor, przytulając się do jego brzucha. 

Porucznik zaśmiał się i zaczął głaskać go po włosach. Wiedział, że Connor zostanie w tej pozycji do końca meczu, może i dłużej; nie musiał oddychać, a lubił wciskać twarz w oponkę Hanka. Porucznik nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale nie miał też zamiaru mu tego odbierać. Sięgnął po odstawione wcześniej piwo i wrócił do oglądania meczu, zadowolony, że ma Connora przy sobie.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)
> 
> Jest to koniec serii robovemberowej, ale jeśli będę miała pomysły i ochotę na pisanie dalej którejś z historii, które stworzyłam, to będę. Jeśli będziecie chcieli być powiadomieni o tym, to wystarczy zasubskrybować serię (lub mnie ;) ) i na maile dostaniecie informacje o kolejnych rozdziałach.
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim kudosującym za czytanie i komentującym za dawanie mi siły do wytrwania w tym pisaniu i dokończeniu serii. Nawet udało mi się wygrać NaNoWriMo tą serią! Dziękuję wam bardzo <3


End file.
